


How 'Bout A Dance

by Lady_Star_Strings



Series: Grand Arc AU Stories [2]
Category: Grand Arc - Fandom
Genre: Automaton! Thomas, Domestic Bliss, GAS AU, Horologist! Illysandros, M/M, Natural Flaws - Ship, Original Characters - Freeform, clockwork au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/Lady_Star_Strings
Summary: In lieu of losing his husband Thomas to illness, Illysandros - a talented horologist - creates an automaton to house his soul so he can continue living with his love until he meets his own end. Although shaky at first, life and love goes on uninterrupted soon enough as they settle into domesticity in their newly created world.





	How 'Bout A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The characters featured in this series are only associated with the Grandeur Archiac System series created by Madyson Ranzenberger by name and likeness - nothing contained within this series pertains to the canon published work and is only a work of fiction set in an alternate universe for literary practice and exploration of ideas.  
> The drabbles included in this series are posted as they're finished and will vary in length depending on how easy ideas concerning them come - no posting schedule or intended length is involved.

"May I...?" Thomas asked coyly, utterly charming with the innocence held in his sparkling syrup brown eyes and the gentility carried in the reach for his partner's hand.  
"Of course darling," Illysandros returned with a soft, fond smile as he expertly swept the smaller automaton into the embrace of their pairing off. "It would be my honor..."  
"Your honor, huh...? You didn't seem like you wanted to very much a minute or two ago, I thought you might have told me another time would be more suitable..."  
"Come now, you know I could never deny a dance with you..."  
"Perhaps I do, and perhaps I don't... You will simply have to remind me, won't you...?"  
The horologist couldn't help the faint chuckle that escaped his lips in response to his love's playfulness, shaking his head at the small smirk on his lips and the tempting arch of his right brow as he turned his chin up in a minute form of defiance. His Thomas had always been a wild flipper in the days of their youth and had only grown more ornery since, but never ceased to be anything less than pleasant and engaging when acting in such a way. The crowds adored him more for these reasons than they cared about his family name - unlike they did for his scoundrel brother - and it showed considerably in the sort of people his presence drew, men and women alike. They all wanted to know or be him in one way or another once they had a taste for who he was and what he was about - until he took a liking to him, that is.  
The perfect all-American boy turned Oliver Twist on the rise or not; few cared to continue praising or even watch him take the stage when it got out that he fancied his childhood tinkerer. The strength of his passion for dance was hard enough to swallow and not deem him a flit, but to see him all starry-eyed and cozied up to a known cake-eater like Illysandros was more than enough to condemn him as a fairy. To most it was a crying shame, wasting himself on the odd clockmaker after showing such potential; however, those that were willing to see reality rather than their forced fantasies knew it couldn't have been helped. He'd always carried a torch for the gypsy, despite his initial resistance in admitting it to himself - and if their quick to follow illicit union was anything to prove, he always would.  
No, he wasn't the same in body as he'd been back then - but he was still every bit the same when it came to his heart and soul, and Illysandros cherished that fact more and more by the day. His darling Thomas would forever be - as plain and simple as it sounded - his, and he vice-versa. What the world thought of that they couldn't be bothered to care anymore so long as they had each other.  
Dwelling on the fond memories with pride, Illysandros's smile slowly turned to a grin as he tipped his head down to place a firm peck against the automaton's cheek, enjoying the cool touch of honey butter porcelain rather than detesting it like so many others had as Thomas giggled with content. Although he was no longer of flesh and blood, his beloved still adored each and every enchanted piece of his perfectly flawed form, right down to the custom handcrafted moon gold panels laced about his intricate design in tribute to his love for the cosmos. Without giving it much thought, hours could be spent merely tracing lines across the smooth surfaces where spiderwebbed cracks had formed in remembrance of scars - tender kisses even being laid on areas where oxidation had set in as a sign of deeper wounds. His messy locks of chestnut waves and curls alone were the immediate attention of his lover's fingers most times - they hadn't laid correctly or even remotely neat since they'd been plugged, but neither honestly had an issue with such trivial inconveniences. He was still human, after all, beneath the housing facade and a few imperfections were readily welcomed in light of this truth.  
It had never been the horologist's intent to make him the ideal tinker toy that everyone else seemed to yearn for, of course, he had only wished to recreate the image of the one he had loved so dear just as he was in life. From the moment he'd set upon the venture, he'd wanted nothing more than to give Thomas the life that had previously been stolen from him and start from where they had, unfortunately, left off. Looking back on the fateful night he'd first finished the automaton and taken it to Kestrel for binding, he could viably say he had done just that and more on the path to where they now stood.  
It hadn't been without its obstacles - such as his unprecedented long-term memory loss - but they'd faced them together, as blissful then as they were now as Thomas enticed his other half to honor his request to dance with one another like they used to in youth.  
"You're incorrigible..." The smaller brunet chided playfully, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance as the hold around his waist tightened, and he was pulled flush against the gypsy's chest.  
"I haven't any idea what you're talking about star bunny," Illysandros answered cheekily as he feigned innocence on the matter and began to sway in rhythm with a silent ensemble. "I'm only reminding you of why I couldn't say no to such a gracious offer - especially one given by an angel such as yourself..."  
"Smooth talker as well you may be, you won't be leading me this time..."  
"And neglect to allow the moon to shine amidst the starlight...? I would _never_..."  
"That's not how I remember it..."  
"So you _do_ know that I love you and your gift to the moon and back...?"  
"Just can it and let me take it..."  
Whether he meant the lead of the dance, the kiss he stole, or even his heart entirely; Illysandros gave them all willingly as he lost himself in the heavenly moment, humming the familiar tune against his darling's lips as they melted into the night as one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more of this AU, please leave me a comment or shoot me a message saying so because I have loads more ideas for each one I work with and could use both the practice and the feedback in general.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
